


Screaming Flowers Gone Unheard

by The_Creacher



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Death, Could Be Canon, Death, Death References, Deathfic, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Female Friendship, Fic Graveyard, Flowers, Language of Flowers, Love, Love Confessions, Noncanonical Character Death, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, Pete's World, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He placed the flowers on her grave and had picked each with only her in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming Flowers Gone Unheard

He put the flowers on her grave

They are a mix of many different types

He picked each carefully and with only her in his mind

he chose to use the Asphodel because it seemed to whisper

"My regrets follow you to the grave."

Which he knew was what he wispered to her in his thoughts

his thoughts where she could not hear his guilty apologies he made out in his mind for her

He picked out the China Aster because it cried

"I will think of you"

the Cypress reflected her death...his mourning...his despair...his sorrow

the Fungus showed the world his loneliness...his sadness

the Eglantine Rose was to signafy his wounds needing to be healed

the Red Christanthemum told her the words he was to afraid to say when she was alive

"I love"

as he turned from the tombstone to leave he took one last look at the White Clover

it let her corpse or whatever-she-was-now know that

"I promise"

"I will always remember, true love"

the tiny wild Forget-Me-Nots chimed in

but he never saw the wild Forget-Me-Nots


End file.
